


Castle On The Hill

by otso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Animagus Tsuki, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor Hinata, HP AU, Harry Potter AU, Hinata and Kindaichi are cousins, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff Kindaichi, Hufflepuff Koganegawa, Hufflepuff Kunimi, I'll add the other ships every chapter, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Magic AU, Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Painter kageyama, Pureblood tsukishima, Slytherin Tsukishima, TsukiHina, TsukiKage, Violence, cunning hinata, haikyuu!! - Freeform, heterochromatic tsuki, hufflepuff Goshiki, hufflepuff kageyama, im still not sure who will end with who, muggle kageyama, pureblood Hinata, quidditch game, quidditch instead of volleyball, seeker kageyama, shy kageyama, their characteristics and personalities were edited a lot, what to tag, wizard characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otso/pseuds/otso
Summary: Kageyama is a muggle-born. In his first year at Hogwarts, didn't expect he'll meet eccentric wizards and witches with whom he might or might not be friends with.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyo/Everyone, Hinata Shouyo/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yūtarō, Tsukishima Kei/Everyone, Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	1. The Castle of Hogwarts

Black fluffy hair, big round doe eyes, two big front teeth, and a lame aura. He was quite tall for his age, he may sometimes stutter when he's is embarrass, gets easily red, and is shy and probably no one would believe that he is the son of a famous director.

Kageyama watches the scenery change as the train he is in starts moving. He sighed as he let himself sink further at the corner of the sit he is in. Summer is his favorite part of the year because it means no school. Studying at a muggle school is not fun especially if everyone sees you as some weird kid who talks with animals. It is not that he can talk with the animals, but he somewhat understands them more than a human does. He also thinks it is weird at first, but he just gets to use it seeing his favorite uncle who is a vet. But now, he is been agitated since he received his letter in summer that he was accepted at the prestigious school of wizards, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He remembers the yellow, thick parchment with his name written in an emerald ink that seems to glow in the dark and the purple wax seal.

His mother is a witch, a muggle-born like him, and his dad knows it. That is why they were so happy to know that Kageyama will finally enter the school of Hogwarts, which he doesn't know that much except with what his mother's bedtime story tells him. 

Kageyama thought they were just some fantasy story his mom read somewhere, but here he is. Inside of a train on his way to Hogwarts. He remembers the legendary story of Hogwarts and The Boy Who Lived. He remembers how this certain boy, named Harry Potter survived the cursed of the most powerful, and evil wizard Voldermort or who they call that time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name or something like that, the whole story confused Kageyama but he gets what it means. But that was years ago, his mother told him that it was before her great, great, grandmother was even born.

Kageyama pouted with the thought of not going home after school and eating his mom's blueberry pie that he really loves. Or coming with his dad's work and playing with the camera. Because he loves filming and anything electronic or muggle technology isn't working in Hogwarts. 

Kageyama is always shy when it comes to new people, he even had a second thought on accepting the offer in Hogwart. He is afraid that he might get bullied or he might end up not having friends. And there's the sorting ceremony, what if he will be put in Slytherin? He remembers his mom telling him that Slytherins are bullies, he just wishes to be put on either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he is not that smart to be on Ravenclaw so he doesn't have high hopes on that house. Good thing his mom had told him that in Hogwarts they won't see him as the weird kid, because everyone in Hogwarts is just like him.

Kageyama looks at his dog, who's sleeping peacefully inside his cage. His name is Chrome and he is an 11-months old golden retriever. He is one of the pet his uncle rescue in an illegal shop that sells dog meat they raided. 

Kageyama was startled when the door suddenly slides open, and he looks at a very tall kid standing at the door holding a dog cage. He got tan skin and is wearing a polo with a disorganized tie and he looks like he just runs a mile with his messy but pointy hair.

He looks at Kageyama, with his cold stare and Kageyama sink further in his seat. Chrome then woke up and started barking at the boy, which catch his attention. "Your dog?" He ask with his deep voice that definitely shouts authority, Kageyama can't help but to just nod. He doesn't know why he is suddenly scared of the tall boy with a strong accent, but he doesn't really want to be on the bad side of the kid.

"Can I sit here?" Kageyama nod again as he quickly picked up his dog cage across him and place it beside him, the tall boy closed the door and sat across Kageyama. "I'm Kindaichi by the way, Yūtarō Kindaichi," he said as he places the cage carefully beside him. Kageyama stares at him carefully. He wonders why the boy is talking at him, he doesn't look like the type who hangs around a kid like Kageyama, who he himself thinks, is awkward.

"You don't have a name?" Kindaichi ask. Kageyama shook his head and was about to say something but Kindaichi beat him to it. "Seriously, you don't have a name?" He asks, eyes widen and Kageyama thought he is exaggerating, but he is not. He looks genuinely shocked and he definitely doesn't look like the snobby guy he saw one minute ago. 

"I-I have, 'm name is Tobio, Kageyama Tobio"

"Oh, great, I thought I have to name the first friend I'll meet here" Kindaichi sigh.

"Friend?" The black-haired boy asks, taken aback with what Kindaichi said. Kageyama has never met someone in his life that wants to befriend with him one minute after they met.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to..." Said the tall boy, shying a little, as he rubs the back of his head. Kindaichi has this habit of rubbing his nape when he felt shy or embarrassed about something. And he also has this habit of talking and wanting to be friends with everyone. His brother always scolds him not to. Because not everyone is friendly. And they might think he's weird.

Kageyama, blushing a little just like Kindaichi is, (though it wasn't exactly that visible because of his tan skin) nodded shyly playing with his finger. 

"I'd like to." Kageyama softly muttered. 

Kindaichi's ears perked up like a dog and he looks happy to Kageyama. 

"Really?" He asked again. Kageyama nodded. 

"You really want to?" Kindaichi asked again, voice a little pitchy. Kageyama nodded again, showing his smile, and both giggle at their silliness. They shared a few silly stories with each other and soon help themselves with some cakes, candies, and pastries they bought off the cart. 

"Have you ever had this one?" Kindaichi said as he picks up a box of Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and opens it.

"Nope, what is it?"

"So every candy inside this box has a different flavor, it is fun to eat it until you got some funny flavor. Try it" Kindaichi offered as he picks one and throws it to his mouth before handing it to Kageyama. Kageyama gladly took it and pick up a yellow color bean. 

"What does this taste?" He asks showing the bean to the tallboy. 

"Na-ah, not gonna tell. You need to find out" Kindaichi said shook his head, and picked up a mini Cauldron Cakes. Kageyama is hesitant to eat the candy. He might get an upset stomach, but really he probably got the strongest stomach because he eats a lot (and mix food weirdly). 

He shoved away from his worry and ate the bean, and he bites it. And the next thing he knew is, he is coughing and Kindaichi almost fell from his seat. 

"Gross!" He complains after he spat the candy away. He quickly picks up another candy, biting some Licorice Wands to wash away the gross flavor of the candy. 

"It is a vomit, right?" Kindaichi asked giggling. Kageyama nodded pouting, stuffing more chocolates on his mouth.

" 's gross, 'm not trying it again" Kageyama huff, both his cheek is puffing and he looks like a chipmunk which Kindaichi finds cute.

Soon the two change in their uniform and robes. Together with the other first-year, they followed a short guy holding a big lamp that looks like he is struggling to hold off. They rode a boat to pass the lake and Kageyama felt sad that he didn't bring a camera to take a picture of this beautiful place. It just looks so magical, with the half-moon, the scattered stars, and the beautiful castle of Hogwarts. However, the camera will not work in Hogwarts anyway. 

Both boys have their mouth wide open as they looked at their surroundings until the boat enters a dark tunnel and soon they climbed out of the boat and walk their way towards the castle's gigantic door. The short guy knocks at the door three times and the door opens slowly and in Kageyama's opinion, dramatically.

There was a man in a dark blue robe, inside is a white sleeve and a striped tie inside. He has this rectangle shape glass and his face does look a little funny. "First-year?" He asks the short which he nodded. "Thank you, Mori," the man in the robe said.

"You're welcome, Professor Shimada" Mori started walking away. 

Professor Shimada opened the door fully and guided the first years inside the castle, the entrance hall was so big Kageyama thinks he could fit his muggle school's gym inside and still have spaces. The entrance hall looks like someplace in the digital game he likes playing, with the magnificent marble staircase and what looks like an endless ceiling. He couldn't help but to "wow" on it and heard some kids beside him snickers. He looks at them and only to meet a boy with golden hair, an inch taller than him. He looks ethereal with that snobby eyes that are staring ahead, but he has a chubby cheek that makes him cute. Kageyama bet the boy is stunning because his side profile is already striking. But he wasn't the one laughing. It was the guy beside him. He is taller than the golden-haired guy, pale and skinnier with long curly black hair, he has a black heart shape just below his left eye, and it looks ridiculous (but he managed to look good on it). The pale boy looked at Kageyama and raised an eyebrow to him, Kageyama quickly looks away, concentrating on what's in front of him.

Professor Shimada stopped walking, so are the first years. He turned and face them. Kageyama felt uneasiness creeping on his back, and there's a bead of sweat forming on the side of his forehead, he's nervous. His mother didn't tell him what he should do, what he should expect around him. He was only told that he should know everything through experience, it makes things better and the element of surprise won't be abandoned. That's why he looks like the dumbest, out-of-place muggle-born compare to everyone else.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The man said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." He fixed his glass and then his eyes landed on Kageyama.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Professor Shimada looks around the first years once more before he opens his mouth to speak again.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," He said before fixing his robe. "Please wait silently"

He enters the chamber and there was the sound of opening and closing of a door, and everything silent again. Kageyama felt his heart beating loud and he bet Kindaichi and everyone else around them could hear it. 

"What is there is no house suited for you" Kageyama and Kindaichi look behind them to see the boy who asks the question. He has small eyes, and weirdly cutter bangs but he has a sharp jaw and he doesn't really look like the first year. 

"What is your name?" a girl asks. They all turn to look at the girl and she is with the blonde guy. Kageyama watched as the blonde guy is not even paying attention to the building commotion.

"Tsutomu Goshiki," the boy said shyly. 

"Well, not just your face, but even your name sounds stupid. Probably a Hufflepuff, pfft" she and her group laugh at him except little silver hair guy, Goshiki's face turn red like a tomato up to his ear. 

"With your unintelligent remarks, bet you're a Slytherin," Another girl said and all the eyes turn to her. The girl with long black hair and its tip is yellow. She has a piercing gaze and she looks like she's ready to bite off the head of the other girl. 

Kageyama felt Kindaichi nudging him with his elbow and he looks up to him. "I've never witnessed a wizard's fight before" Kindaichi whisper to him.

"Me too"

Kageyama wonders how they will be sorted. Is it base on their heritage? He knew for a fact that most of the pure-blood wizards are in the Slytherin, but he is not pure blood so he is safe. Before the commotion grew bigger, the door once again open. Professor Shimada showed up holding a scroll parchment. 

"Form a line, please", he said and Kageyama doesn't know why he ended in front together with Kindaichi. 

"Now follow me"

Kageyama once again felt very nervous as they walk toward the aisle. The other students are looking at the first years, making Kageyama felt shyer They probably aren't looking at him, but he still felt scared to see many people. His former school is just a small private school with few students. 

The big double door of the dining hall opened. Kageyama's eyes grew bigger as he examined the big hall. There are four long tables and each is half occupied with the wizards at the upper-year level. Each table above has flags of their houses. Kageyama looks up and instead of a marble ceiling, it is a night sky filled with stars, like the Milky Way. Because of staring, he almost trips. He quickly looked down out of embarrassment as he heard giggles and felt his ears turn red. The hall looks magnificent with all the flickering lights and shining gold plates and goblets in the table. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Shimada led the first years up here so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. 

When they stop walking, everyone is silent again, not even whisper can be heard. They all watched as Mr. Shimada placed a rundown, dirty, pointy hat that looks like it was from ancient history, on top of a stool. Then the hat suddenly came alive and made a gruff sound that made almost half of the first year gasp. Even Kageyama barely held his audible reaction. 

"That's so cool" Kindaichi mumbled and Kageyama agreed.

And the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true 

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone claps when the sorting hat finishes his song so did the first year despite their flabbergasted reaction. After that, Professor Shimada stood in front again, holding the parchment. "As I call your name, come forward and sit on the stool"

"Goshiki Tsutomu" It was the boy, Kageyama thought. He walks forward, and all eyes are on him. He put on the hat and sat on the stool. There was a moment of silence, where the hat seems to be thinking and after a minute he shouted "Hufflepuff!"

The table on their right cheer as they wait for Goshiki to sit down on their table and congratulate him. Kageyama didn't miss the snickers and giggles of the group besides him who made fun of Goshiki. He wonders what is wrong with being in the Hufflepuff. Seriously, if Kageyama remembers the Sorting Hat's song, he didn't meet any of the houses' so-called requirements. 

He is not brave like a Gryffindor, nor Patience like a Hufflepuff, neither being smart like a Ravenclaw and no, he is not cunning, like a Slytherin. Besides he is a muggle. As they were called one by one, Kageyama has this stupid thought of, what if his name is not written in that parchment and he needs to go home because he can't be a wizard? Well, that's ridiculous, because he still has the acceptance letter, and it is in his suitcase, still he can't help but think about the possible things that will happen.

"Yūtarō Kindaichi" it was Kindaichi's turn, he gave Kageyama a small pat in the back before he walks forward and place the hat on top of his head and sat on the stool. It took Kindaichi at least 5 minutes before the Sorting Hat shouted the Hufflepuff's name, making everyone in the said house table cheered loudly. He probably has the longest time. Kageyama thinks it is because Kindaichi is fit with every house, he didn't really know him that much but the short time they have been together on the train made him realize Kindaichi is not just some ordinary kid. Well, he is a wizard so...

"Kageyama Tobio" He was startled when he heard his name, and he quickly moves forward. He is knee felt like a jel-o and he might lose balance or something. He took the hat. And it felt rough to touch, like sandpaper, He sat up and place the hat on top of his head. And the hat came alive again.

"Oh..." The hat started. "A muggle-born. And quite a peculiar mind..." Hufflepuff is fine, Hufflepuff is fine. He mumbled. 

"Hufflepuff?" The hat asked. 

"Hmm... but I can see you in Gryffindor..." NO! I mean, I don't really have a f--- Before he could finish his thought, the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF! And another cheer came. He took off the hat at look around the table where Kindaichi is and he can see his friend waving to him. Kageyama smiled brightly and run to his friend, getting some claps and pats from the other students in the same table. And then Kageyama thinks that his mom is probably right. It might be the change he needed.

The first years followed their house's prefect towards their way to the Hufflepuff common room. Kageyama roamed his eyes around, looking at each portrait that's hanging up on the wall. He couldn't help but be amazed at the moving paintings and some of them even greet him. The moving stairs feels so endless until the prefect, who he remembers her name as Yukie, stops in front of a big portrait of a man in a knight suit with a funny mustache.

The painting was still until it suddenly moves to receive some gasp from the students. 

"Password?" it asks

"Strawberry Sherbet," Said Yukie and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all climbed through it, Kageyama tripping but good thing Kindaichi is behind him to pull him over before he made contact with the floor. Well, he did get some laughter from the other first years. 

"Girls on the left door, boys on the right. The first years are all on the first floor." Yukie started as she pointed on the doors. "The house rules are all posted in the announcement board right here" pointing to a portrait board field with flyers and papers stamp on it. 

"Your names are all posted at the rooms together with your roommate, so just look for it." Yukie has clear some things before she let the first year attend their rooms. When Kageyama found his room, he is roommates with Kindaichi, which he is very happy with (they even fist bomb happily), with some silent guy name Kunimi with eyes like a cat (he don't really look like happy nor sad) the guy with a poorly cut bangs Goshiki and another guy name Koganewa.

The boys didn't talk that much, except for Kindaichi and Kageyama, sometimes with Goshiki. Kunimi is already asleep the moment his head touches the pillow, while Koganewa excuses himself and went to the common room, saying his cousin was there and he wants to talk to him.

"Must be nice" Kageyama mumbled, as he laid on his bed, eyes glued on the wooden ceiling that is connected to his bed. He just realized that yellow looks really nice, paired with the newly polish wood like this bed he is laying with. 

"Must be nice having a brother in the same house, or just any family member" he said again, a little louder for Kindaichi to hear. Kindaichi tossed on his side, facing Kageyama's bed. He fixed his pillow a little and yawns.

"Why? You got a brother here?" 

"No, it's an older sister, she doesn't go. She is..." Kageyama sighed, remembering his sister, older sister. "She is not a wizard. She's just a —normal human"

"A muggle" Kindaichi corrected him. "Well, I got a cousin here. But he is in Gryffindor. "Name's Hinata Shouyo. I don't really like him" He shrugged his shoulder with disappointment as he mentions him.

Kageyama looked sideways, facing Kindaichi. "Why?" 

"He got the face of a Gryffindor, but behind it is a like a Slytherin. Even friend's with some Slytherin" 

That night Kageyama wonder who is this Hinata Shouyo is, and why Kindaichi doesn't like him. A Gryffindor that is a friend with a Slytherin, huh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are every Friday, but I will be visiting my mom for three days and there's no wifi signal there. And I don't really want to waste my money and buy a data so I'll be posting this today, coz I'm leaving later.

Kageyama regrets it. It's only just the first day yet they've been bombarded with so many assignments. And what even worse is, it is like he's back in 1994. In order to do his assignments, he needs to look for the answer in the library, unlike in the muggle world where just one click on the internet and he can easily do his assignments. 

He turned the page of the thick dusty book of Charm Magic as he read the topic for his 12-inch long essay. 

"Hey look, it's Tsukishima Kei" whispered Koganegawa as he nudges the boys beside him. Kageyama looked up just in time that a golden-haired boy walk passed him and he smelled something very pleasant. It is like a perfume but it doesn't smell the typical chemical sort of, it smells so natural like some fresh strawberries and roses.

His eyes followed the golden-haired boy who sat on the table near the window. Kageyama noticed a boy tiptoeing behind him. Another Slytherin.

Hinata watched as the other Slytherin kid, as Hinata remembers he is the one who laughed at him. He has a long, dark, curly hair, making his skin look pale. The boy named Tsukishima groan at the pale guy who casually drops his body on his back, but still, let the boy hug him from behind. The pale boy let go of the golden-haired boy and walk around to sit across him. He watched as the two talks casually, laughing and not minding the looks they are receiving. It is as if the two are in their own world. And soon the other first-year Slytherin kids gather around them. 

"Don't stare at them for too long, they might notice you" Koganegawa warned as he continues writing his essay. 

"Why not?" Kageyama asks.

"You won't want to get their attention, right?" he nodded. But still, he can't help but to sometimes look at them, especially when he hears that weird laugh. A laugh that is very distracting, that he had to reread a page because nothing is entering his mind. He just ends up borrowing the books and doing his assignments in their common room.

—

"So, I decided to try out on our Quidditch team. How about you?" Kageyama and Kindaichi both looked at Koganegawa. 

The boys are back at the common room, checking the new announcements that are plastered on the board. Jungkook had heard that quidditch is the most famous sport in the world of Wizards. He was so interested in the said sport that he even read a book about it. He doesn't look like it, but he's a sports fanatic, just wasn't given a chance because of the 'standard' of the people around him in the muggle world. 

"Quidditch? Nah, man. I don't really like doing anything physical." Kindaichi said shrugging, he gave some of his biscuits to his dog, Membo who happily accepted it. 

Kageyama wonders if he should not join too. He's a little bit clumsy anyway, and people will probably think he is lame. 

"How about you, Tobio?"

"Uhmm..."

"You're joining?" Kindaichi ask.

"I want to..." He was not sure with his answer that it ended up sounding like a question. Both Koganewa and Kindaichi look at him, a little shock. 

"You want to?"

"Y-yeah, but I don't really have any experience in it so..."

"It's fine, we're still first year anyway. If we ever get the chance to be accepted, they won't make us play right away unless it's necessary. You should try to" Koganewa encourage with a tap on the back of Kageyama. 

They heard Kindaichi sighed. So both looked at Kindaichi who is staring at the last chip he had.

"Both of you are joining, though I don't think you will be accepted" Kindaichi started, and Koganewa reached to nudge him with his fist on Kindaichi's shoulder. 

"Hey!" He swatted. 

"I mean, you probably won't pass the tryout, so I'm going to try out too." He mumbles and throwing the chip on his mouth. 

Koganegawa stood up and put Kindaichi in a headlock whilst Kageyama just sat there watching the two. He felt Chrome climbed on him and laid on his lap, he let the dog and played his fur, laughing at the two who wrestle on the floor of the common room. 

—

The tower in the west wing has the best view of the beautiful lake of Hogwarts, it is Kageyama's new discovery and he really loves going there every Sunday when he doesn't have class or assignment to do. And he sometimes brings his painting materials, just like today. It was just recently that he had an interest in painting. Now that camera is off limit, except if he has one that is approved by the Hogwarts, painting can help him capture sceneries of Hogwarts.

Quidditch tryout is tomorrow and he doesn't really know what to do. He just signs for the position of a Seeker. Their team's Seeker is already in her graduating year, Kageyama is pretty clumsy so the position is too risky. But he is not that physically good enough so the other position such as Beater nor the Chaser is not for him. 

Today, he decided to paint the view, again. He does not get tired of it because the view is always different even if it's the same day and time over and over again. Kageyama let out a satisfied sigh after perfecting that little altocumulus, looking back and forth to his painting and then back to the sky. 

"That's pretty" 

If Kageyama has a weak heart, he'd probably be dead now. His head whipped quickly that he felt himself feeling dizzy for a second. He looked for the owner of the voice and found someone behind him. 

"I-I..." He stuttered. 

He looked up to meet his eyes and he felt his body went all up to his face. He bet he is so red now. The boy has a serious face, big hazelnut eyes that look like glistening honey with the help of light. Kageyama wonders if they are natural or is it just the perks of being a wizard-like magical eyes

The boy behind him is wearing a casual muggle outfit which Kageyama noticed immediately. Loose trousers and a brown knit long sleeve, and he is wearing a beret. Kageyama wonders if the boy is an artist or he is just another wizard trying to look like a muggle. Because if he does, he looks like a guy from the '80s.

"You look startled" The boy noted. Instead of waiting for the Kageyama's reply, he simply went forward and lean closer to see the painting. "Pretty scenery, but I think you need to add some shadow here so it will be more realistic," He said as he pointed the lower part of the cloud.

"Oh...I'm..." Kageyama wonders if he has lost the ability to speak or he just doesn't know what to say to this peculiar boy standing beside him. 

The boy has this attractive orange--almost red curly hair with mullet. He is so close at Kageyama's face and he can literally see his face closer. He smells good too. Citrusy with a hint of strong bitter coffee bean. It reminds him of that certain morning in summer, with his family in their old summer house near the hill. His mother's special lemonade juice and strong coffee his father loves to drink.

The boy then stood straight, his hands finding their way back inside his pocket, Kageyama noticed that red hair boy wasn't that tall actually. He gave the painting one last look before he looked at Kageyama again. Catching Kageyama staring at him, he smiled displaying his perfectly white teeth. Kageyama felt like he just committed sin. He quickly looked away, eyes looking around but not to the boy.

The boy finds it amusing to see Kageyama blushing. 'He looks like a bunny', he thought.

"I'm Hinata," he said as he watched the tallboy fidget. He can't help but smirk. Hinata knows he had that effect, that dominant feeling making others submit to him despite what gender or even heights without doing that much effort. He knows it very well and he knows how to use it. "I— I'm Kageyama"

"And you are in?" Hinata asked, picking up a brush without asking for permission. Kageyama doesn't seem to mind at all as the boy is busy trying to calm himself so he wouldn't look pathetic. But Hinata noticed it, he wonder if it's the taller boy's first time meeting a beautiful person like him. 

"I'm a Hufflepuff" Kageyama answered softly as he gained back his confidence (though he doesn't really have in the first place). "Oh well, I'm in Gryffindor. You're the first year too right?" 

Kageyama nodded his head, feeling a little awkward. He wants to pretend that talking to a stranger is just a normal thing and to just continue what he is doing but he noticed that Hinata is holding the brush he is supposed to use. And asking for him to give it back is so awkward.

So instead, he looks back at his work and just stares at his painting. Hinata is right, the cloud would look more real if he adds dark paint below, he wonders why he didn't notice it right away. Hinata probably is a painter.

"Tobio let's — " both boys turned their heads towards the hallway and noticed Kindaichi right away. On his hoodie and sweatpants. His hair is a little messy because of the wind. Kindaichi looked at Hinata, and then to Kageyama, eyebrows frowning.

Hinata smirk and he did not even try to hide it from Kindaichi, he put the brush back to where he got it. Hands shoving back to his pocket. "Hi, cousin" He greeted smiling. But instead, Kindachi walked past him and went straight towards Kageyama.

"Let's go Tobio. Kanji has been bugging me about the practice for tomorrow" He explained as he starts picking up Kageyama's things without waiting for said friend's reply. 

Kageyama was a little surprised to see Kindaichi ignoring Hinata. Kindaichi is not the type who ignores people. Seeing him ignoring someone means something probably happened. Kindaichi probably knows him or something. Kageyama starts closing the lid of his tube acrylic when he remembers something he and Kindaichi talked about before. Hinata Shouyo. His cousin. He looked at Hinata. The red hair boy is looking at him and he quickly looked away. Kageyama can feel his face heating up. 

He is probably that Hinata Shouyo.

"Let's go," Kindaichi said as he started walking with Kageyama's bag of art materials. Kageyama gave Hinata a nod which the boy returned with a smile.

He doesn't look like it. Kageyama thought. Though he was also scared when he saw Hinata's poker face. But his smile said something different. He looks innocent, like a puppy. Kageyama just pushed it on the back of his mind, following Kindaichi. 

They returned their things and changed their clothes quickly to a comfortable one before they head down to the field where an enthusiastic Koganegawa is waiting with three Shooting Star broomstick he borrowed from the school.

They spent their whole afternoon practicing flying around until the Gryffindor team kick them out of the field to start their try out. Kageyama wanted to watch to get some ideas about the tryout, but Kindaichi refuses to when he saw Hinata. So he just went back inside with the boys, but right after Hinata gave him a flirty smile which he, unfortunately, couldn't return back due to lack of confidence. 

When the boys are back in the common room waiting for Kindaichi to finish bathing. Kageyama quickly sat beside Koganegawa.

"Hey, did you noticed Hinata's broom"

Koganegawa turned his attention towards Kageyama with an amused look. "The one with red hair, mullet, he's in Gryffindor" Kageyama added quickly, in case Koganegawa did not know him. 

"Yeah, I know him. Why'd you ask?" Kageyama shook his head.

"I never saw that kind of broom before. It looks weird." He said remembering the style of the broom. It is slightly bent, with a metal like-broom and it definitely looks heavy. 

"It's a Siberian Arrow if I'm not mistaken. Though I don't know why Hinata has that kind of broom."

Kageyama quickly picked up his quidditch fact books and search for a different kind of racing broom and finally found the said broom. "It says here, it's from Siberia and is used by the Nordic Team, is he from Siberia?"

Hinata Shouyo is obviously a Japanese name, but the owner of the said name doesn't really look like Japanese. His eyes are big and he has a very sharp facial feature he looks like a Mexican or a Hispanic. Plus he has red ginger-like hair. And still, is it really allowed to have a racing broom from Nordic Team when you are still a first-year, in Hogwarts?

"I don't really know. The only thing I know about him is Kindaichi don't like him"

Both guys agreed knowing full well about it. Come to think about it. Kindaichi has mentioned that Hinata is even friends with some Slytherins. Which is very odd, because if you think about it historically Slytherin and Gryffindor have the biggest rivalry. Just think about the wizard's greatest hero Harry Potter and the traitor Draco Malfoy. They never agreed on anything. 

Kageyama woke up startled as he suddenly felt like he is falling off a staircase, the feeling is too realistic that he can't believe himself that he is basically lying on his bed. He let out a relieved sigh. Trying to balance his breathing. 

Kageyama look at where is Kindaichi and he can see the boy sleeping peacefully. He sat up from his bed, slowly, not wanting to wake his dog up. He took off his blanket and tiptoe towards the door. He can't sleep. It's already 2 in the morning, everyone's sleeping and it's raining outside. 

Kageyama walks towards the big window frame, looking outside to see the gloomy and creepy view outside. It looks like anytime now a monster will appear from the forbidden forest. 

He decided he can use the time to read some books, but he knows he'll regret it the moment he gets sleepy in their History Class.

He walks towards the big window frame, looking outside to see the gloomy and creepy view outside. It looks like anytime now a monster will appear from the forbidden forest. But then he found himself crawling out of their common room. Kageyama knows it's too risky to walk around the campus in the middle of the night. It is one of the school rules. But despite being portrayed as the wimpy boy as they call him, he is actually a big fan of wandering around and discovering things. Whether they are big or not. 

He shivered as he was enveloped with the chilly vibes of the empty hallway. He can say that, if ever the school's ghost starts showing in will definitely like a horror movie and he's the first who'll die. He turns towards a random corner and turns left to a random room again until he felt something weird. 

Like--- 

Kageyama freeze, as he tried to recognize the sound he is hearing. The sound of a careful footstep. The Keeper, Mori is probably doing his late-night round. Kageyama's eyes widen when he sees the shadow from the corner walking towards where he is, and he's sure he will be soon discovered. 

Quickly he spun, hiding behind another corner and pressing himself to the wall. He can clearly hear his heartbeat mixing with the footstep. He tried to calm his breathing, images started showing in his mind like that of where the rest of the Hufflepuff house blaming him for the point deducted from them because he was caught sneaking around at night.

But instead of the footstep getting louder it was walking away from him. Kageyama took all his courage as he pushes himself to peak out. But instead of seeing Mori. It was a boy. A student actually. He cannot see who is it clearly but he is wearing black sleeves and a loose trouser and his movement is quite familiar yet Kageyama couldn't figure out who is it. It's too dark to recognize even the color of his hair.

Who is it?

Before he could even follow the figure, it quickly turns to his left and he's gone. Kageyama heard another footstep and he is pretty sure it was Mori. He quickly strode back to his room, telling himself that it is probably a prefect. Yes, a prefect doing his one of his night rounds. 

But he knew deep inside, a prefect should always wear his/her robe, especially when they're doing night rounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of painter Hinata and Kageyama? I know the delicate and elegant vibes a painter shows doesn't really fit on the personality of the KageHina we know, but there's always that one painter or artist who are either messy or doesn't look like an artist — or idk I'm just blabbering muehehhehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsukishima Kei grew up knowing that he is a wizard. He grew up in a mansion full of magic and is taught magic by his mother and he never regrets being a wizard. As a pureblood and 'true' Slytherin he is provided with everything that he wants and needed, yet, every day his desires keep growing.

Tsukishima stared at his blurry reflection in the mirror of the prefect bathroom. He isn't a prefect but he has access on using the prefect bathroom, perks of being friends with a prefect, you can say. 

His golden hair, wet, stray bangs sticking on his forehead. His skin is as pale as the fog outside, and some red patch he got from the hot bath he took. If you'll ask him, which part of his body he really likes, he'd say his eyes. 

Different colors, each seem to say a different story. He likes how they give him two different personalities.

A knocked on the door was heard and he didn't need to turn to see who it was. "Don't fall for yourself too much" a voice warned.

He tightened the loose towel hugging his waist before he gave himself one last look. Pushing his hair back. His cold eyes fixed on the red hair boy's reflection in the mirror.

"Shouyo... I don't really like it that you have access here" Tsukishima said, he turned his head slightly to look at the Gryffindor.

"Yeah, me too, I hate that you have access here," He says smiling before he completely enter the room, the door closing by itself. Hinata walk towards where the Slytherin is, picking up the neatly folded clean clothes and handing them to Tsukishima. As someone who had known each other for years, seeing each other's naked is nothing new. 

"Why are you even here?" He asks, letting the towel falls to his ankle, revealing his naked body. He swiftly wears his clothes. 

"I heard..." Hinata started, eyes train to where is Tsukishima, fixing his tie. 

"You're asking for permission to be an Animagus to your father," Hinata walk towards the Slytherin, taking over his hands to help him fix his tie. Tsukishima looks down, staring at the Gryffindor. He let him finish first and then he move away from Hinata, picking up his wand where he left it and tucking it on his robe.

"You still talk to my brother, I see..." 

"Aki just inform me things you should tell me, you see he is loyal"

"Of course. He's a Slytherin like me, but you, however, is a traitor" Tsukishima knows how to sweet talks, and knew how to speak bluntly. The Slytherin never sugar coats words to the Gryffindor, but Hinata wasn't affected by his stony words. Their relationship of love and hate had made him unaffected from the way Tsukishima talks when it comes to him. 

Perhaps, he loves it when Tsukishima tells him the truth without coating it with sweet words. He knew those words aren't said to blame, just Tsukishima's way of saying they are really an odd pair. And he likes it.

"How was your Quidditch try out?"

"Pretty easy, I hope I don't get bored and quit before I even start playing on the field" Tsukishima gave him a smile. "Then, please don't get bored before I even had the chance to cheer on you" He patted Hinata's cheek and they both walked out of the prefect's bathroom. 

Tsukishima and Hinata have the oddest relationship, others would say. 

Hinata Shouyo a pureblood, came from the family of wizards from Gryffindor. 

Tsukishima Kei a pureblood who came from the family of Slytherin.

They met years ago, in Tsukishima's family mansion. Odd that their parents are friends too. They never questioned it anyway. Not when Hinata's family is known as the family of a traitor. Hinata's only approved marriage between pure blood from the Gryffindor, which earned them prejudice from others saying they have the behavior like the cunning Slytherin. To sum it all up, the Tsukishimas and the Hinatas get along too well. 

—

Hogwarts has been in peace for years, after the war between the Dark Lord and the wizards. But that doesn't mean it is will be forever in peace. Not when Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyo is planning to pull out something to their 'boring' history teacher. The two exchange glances, turning their look to their teacher Mr. Wei. The bald teacher with huge round glasses has been torturing them with a ton of essays and a boring class.

Shouyo pulls out his wand under the table. He wasn't very proud of his ability when it comes to casting magic, but he believed at Tsukishima and Tsukishima taught him well. He only needs to distract the teacher and then Kei will stand up to put the collected assignment in the table where Mr. Wei's favorite pumpkin juice is. He tends to drink a lot of it while teaching. 

Last night, the two stole a poison book from the library, making a poison for diarrhea (credits to Tsukishima who actually did it and Hinata who kept distracting the said Slytherin).

An evil smirked curled up his face and his wrist jerk.

—

"History class was canceled," Kindaichi said flopping down beside Kageyama and pulling off his Charm Book. 

"Why?"

"Mr. Wei was sent to the hospital, I think someone put something on his drink."

"I saw him running towards the hospital wing, he looks like he's in pain," Koganegawa said shaking his head. 

Kageyama sympathizes with the man. Must be hard teaching magic and being treated badly by your student, though he is secretly thanking whoever did it since he's still not done with his essay. He continues writing his essay, taking it easy due to the sudden change of schedule when he notices Kindaichi staring outside the window, brows furrowed. 

The tall boy seems to be in deep thought. He nudged the boy with his elbow, catching his attention. Kindaichi blinks and then looks at Kageyama.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing" the boy shrugged. "Just thinking about the training later"

By training, Kindaichi meant Quidditch training. Surprisingly, the three passed their try out, Kageyama as a reserve Seeker, Kindaichi as the reserve goalkeeper, and Koganegawa as reserve Batter. Although the boys are still not playing, they are still required to join the training to build muscle and stamina.

At night, Kageyama finds himself standing behind a pillar, observing the empty hallway. He doesn't know why he keeps doing this wry night and why he is so curious about the student he saw. He was already walking out of their chamber when thoughts such as what if the boy will not come again occurred on him. He never really think of it properly. But well, might as well seize this opportunity since Mori has already done his round checking this hallway.

Kageyama walked aimlessly towards the hall, trying to remember where did the boy turn to. He tries to remember what he looks like. The boy he saw doesn't really look like he was trying to sneak away, he looks confident walking on an empty hall past curfew hours.

When he found the familiar place the boy turned too, he lights up. Quickly walking towards it, he wonders where it goes to.

But when he turned left, he stopped abruptly meeting another empty hallway with two paths. Oh right, this is Hogwarts. Empty, endless hallways. Like some kind of a labyrinth. Kageyama sighed, feeling his feet sore. He decided to give up tonight.

"I'm getting tired of waking up just to watch you trying turn into an animal" His eyes widen when he heard a familiar voice. It was faint but he thinks he knows who is the owner of it. How can he not? Most of their classes are with them, and it's like whenever he goes to, that red-haired boy was there too. Laughing and hanging out with his friends. He's a social butterfly, friends with anyone.

"Shut it... I'm trying to concentrate" Kageyama heard a hissing noise, the words are unrecognizable, but it sounds like the owner is in pain. He looks back at the empty halls again where he heard the voice. Gulping down the big lump in his throat. He started walking towards it. And for some reason, he can hear his every step.

Standing between two paths, he decided to listen to the fainted voice again. 

"H-Hey, your hands are shrinking too much—" 

Left, Kageyama thought following the voice. He doesn't know what are they talking about, because he doesn't really know why someone's hands are shrinking. But he wants to confirm if the owner of the voice was actually 'him'.

At the end of the corridor there's a door he can see. If Kageyama remembers this place properly, this is the corridor they passed by on their way to their Charm Lesson, he doesn't think this room exists. Or he never noticed. 

Kageyama can hear his heart thumping, he can't stop the tingly feelings on his fingers. The feeling was foreign yet familiar. He doesn't know why he's getting excited, probably because finally can fill up the curiosity his been having.

Fortunately, the door was slightly ajar. Destiny probably had mercy on him and gave him an easy way to peek inside. He bends a little over, eyes squint peaking inside. 

The room is dim, and right in the middle is where a silhouette of two people are. Kageyama noticed that familiar mop of blond hair, back facing the door where Kageyama is. He was kneeling, panting rather loudly. The other man is standing in front of him, looking down at Tsukishima, poker face. 

'Are they fighting?' Kageyama thought. It looks like it, with Tsukishima kneeling and looks like he's in pain, while Hinata with that cold eyes staring down on him.

Kageyama watched, eyes widen as Hinata pick his wand up and pointed at Tsukishima.

"Finite Incantatem," he said tapping Tsukishima's shoulder. The spell wasn't familiar to him. Kageyama is not that good spells and even if he does, he doesn't remember that spell being taught to them yet.

The taller boy grunt, collapsed on the floor, right beside Hinata's feet. "You're quite pathetic" he heard the red-haired male boy. Kneeling down to the Slytherin. 

The next morning, his eye bags were visible that he was given the nickname Panda Boy from Koganewa Kanji, his blond friend. 

"Why did you even got eye bags? I saw you passed out around 8 in the evening last night" Kindaichi asked, munching on his roasted corn. 

"I..., I woke up at midnight, then I couldn't sleep till 2 in the morning" his head nodding as if agreeing that that is the best lie he ever thought of. Kindaichi stared at him for a second, but then he just nods his head in acknowledging his obvious lie. Well, he'll just wait until Kageyama tells him why he had eye bags —not that it's a big deal. Maybe the boy is still not use on his new bed or something like that.

Kageyama's eyes wander towards the table of the Gryffindor. Hinata Shouyo's bright ginger hair is too easy to spot among the crowds of brown and black hair. He was laughing at something his friend said. Although everyone around him is wearing the same pair of uniforms and robes, Hinata shines bright the most. Like there's some hidden spotlight focused on him. Kageyama can't figure if he's just imagining hearing him laughing, or he is really hearing the sound of his laugh from that distance.

"Hinata is so cool" He looks beside him to see a girl sitting beside him, eating a piece of cheese. Her hair is white and long. It is like white threads of spiders. He remembers her as the girl who talks a lot in their classes. She's kinda like, that one student who tells the teacher about that forgotten quiz.

Kageyama wonders if the girl has been there all the time or she just came. She looked at him and smiled. A piece of cheese stuck in between her teeth. "Rei です!" She said in Japanese.

"Wait, you speak Japanese right? You're a Japanese right?" Kageyama nodded, still bewildered why a girl is talking to him. Not that he doesn't like it, but he can't remember when did the last time he talks to a girl. 

Oh, now he remembers. 

It was back when he's in elementary, a girl asked him if he could exchange sits with him so she could chat with her friends. Then he gets beat up the next day because the girl was someone's girlfriend. He can't believe dating is already a thing in elementary.

"Good. My English is not good" her pronunciation is a little bit off. Pronouncing 'Ingrisu' instead of English. Kageyama didn't ask why she doesn't look like Japanese at all, because maybe the girl was born and raised in Japan. 

"It's fine, I still can understand you, or 日本語 is fine"

"Great!" She beamed, picking up an apple. "So, you like Hinata?" Rei took a big bite on the apple and briefly pointed to the location of the red-haired boy.

"What?"

"You've been staring at him without hiding it... And I just thought, you know I should — " her brows frows. Waving her apple like she's looking for exact words to say "— catch your attention before your friends noticed or something." And then she points at where Kindaichi is using her lips.

"I know the feeling of liking someone secretly" she added that in a low voice and wink at him. Kageyama blinked, and then he stares at his food as if he'll find answers on his plate of bacon, egg, and gingerbread.

"I don't — I don't like him"

"Oh come on, it's obvious"

"I don't really— "

"Oh look, he's looking here" she elbowed Kageyama strong enough for him to wince in pain. He touched his sides where Rei hits him. 

"He's looking" she noted, Kageyama looked at the other table again. Rei wasn't joking, Hinata is looking at him. When their eyes met, Hinata smiled widely, waving at Kageyama cheerfully. 

"He's waving" 'shut up' he wants to say but, he can't just tell off girls. Kageyama raised his hand a little, making sure that Kindaichi and Koganewa are busy copying the assignment of Kunimi. He looked at Hinata again, who's still smiling, some of his friends are even looking at him. It was only brief, but Kageyama couldn't help but think that Hinata looks really bright. Not like him.

"Well, that's Hinata for you. Playboy of the year" Rei cheerfully said as she stood up and gave Kageyama a tap in the shoulder. When Kageyama looked back at the Gryffindor's table, Hinata and his friends are preparing to leave. 

The scene from last night came playing on his head. He remembers that cold stare Hinata holds staring down at a kneeling Tsukishima whose in pain. He's nothing like the bright Hinata he is seeing right now, smiling and goofing around with his friends.

What the heck happened last night? He wasn't able to know what happened next because he heard noises just the other side of the wall behind him, so he quickly went back to bed, afraid that he might get caught or something worst than that.

—

Their Potion class at noon is with the Slytherin. Tsukishima Kei and the pale boy is there. As always, his hair is like fading gold, a little curly. But today is different because Tsukishima is wearing a square-shaped glasses, it's so old fashion and geeky yet he managed to look good on it. Kageyama wonders if he's okay. He doesn't look like how he see him last night. He wonders if he got help from someone last night, or maybe Hinata had some mercy on him. Or maybe he flees. Or maybe Tsukishima's pretending he's okay but he's not? Or —— Kageyama shook his head. Not that it matters to him.

Tsukishima's two-colored eyes are cold as ever, his cold stare can make everyone freeze, stoned like that off Medusa's. Besides him is the tall pale boy, grinning maliciously with that feminine face of him. His curly black hair is long yet he didn't tie it up. His facial features are feminine but his jaw is sharp. He still doesn't know who is the pale boy, but he seems to stick around Tsukishima a lot.

They were task to form groups by four. Where he, Goshiki, the pale boy, and Tsukishima ended up together. The possibility was so rare yet they ended together. Goshiki who was bullied by the pale boy, Tsukishima the rumored Slytherin's heir, and Kageyama the nobody.

"What an odd group," the pale boy said, grinning at the two Hufflepuff, but his stares to Kageyama seem to linger, Kageyama shiver. The two Slytherins are standing across them. 

It is indeed. 

No one talked unless it was necessary, things like who will cut what herbs, mix something together or pick some ingredients in the cupboard.

"You know..." The pale boy, whom Tsukishima called Lio, started. He picked up rosemary, swaying it in front of him. Kageyama wonders if he should stop what he's doing and listen to the pale boy or not. He can't help but think that the boy looks, kinda creepy, with his wide smile, and pale sharp eyes. He can't help but think something very dark about the boy, though he shouldn't judge by appearance. He remembers the first time he met Kindaichi and he thought he's a snob, but in reality, he is just like Kageyama. 

"Snakes' favorite food are rats." Kageyama looked up only to see Lio, looking at him, straight on his eyes. His eyes are dark and empty despite him smiling.

"They love it so much, they swallow it whole, alive. Letting them die slowly inside their stomach" The urge to look away was nowhere to be found and Kageyama feels like he's being cornered by that black orbs. Lost in emptiness. 

"Especially rats who love sneaking in other's business" Lio smiled widely, enjoying the panicking look Kageyama has. The way the short boy's eyes turn wide amused him so much, he might ask Hinata if he could have the boy. Not that Hinata owns him or something.

"That's rather impressive eye bags, Kageyamacchi" Kageyama was pulled out of the trance by the clacking sound of steel utensils. He looked beside him to see Goshiki doing his work and Tsukishima too. Like nothing happened. Kageyama couldn't figure out what's going. Or maybe they just didn't think much about what Lio said.

'Snakes favorite food are rats.'

The potion class suddenly felt colder than it is usually is. The silence is deafening and the sound of bubbling liquid and knifes crashing on the chopping boards is irritating to him. He looks at Lio, who happened to noticed him and smiled at him innocently.

Kageyama concludes that Lio is, scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my original characters' debut!, Lio is actually my friend who requested to be in the fic as a pan best friend of Tsukki, you can find her on AO3 as Hiraya_Sal713, she's the author of the infamous Hinata Harem fiction 'Pretty Little Sweet Whore' that she collab with our other friend Jaishii. (Go check that out if you can! That's *chef's kiss) And also the other character Rei the foreigner who speaks Japanese is another original character of mine, she's a trans fluid that represents every fujoshi/fudanshi out there! Heyyyyyyy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know if I should post this short update lolols. I forgot that today is Friday. I've been busy this whole week. Imagine cleaning a house that hasn't been used for years now... I SAW A FREAKING SPIDERRR ISSO FREAKING HUGEE

Kageyama sighed as he fixes the books he's carrying. 'Stupid Kindaichi' he mumbled, kicking random pebble on his way to Mr. Moon's office.

They were on their way to the lake to hang around before going back to their rooms when Mr. Wei asked Kageyama to help him return some books to Mr. Moon, the Muggle Art Teacher. And when he looked back to his friends they all gave him a pat and left. Great, he thought.

While returning the books, he thought of the last time he had an encounter with the golden hair boy in Slytherin and the pale boy who follows him around like a tail. He hadn't thought much of the so-called warning, just that Kageyama decided not to go out at night again. He doesn't think so getting himself in trouble is the key to his peaceful school life. Even if, Lio, hasn't said anything regarding him sneaking at night. He just had this feeling that maybe Lio knew something —or maybe not?

"You're going to trip" his head turns towards the voice on his left. As if the words are true, Kageyama's feet slip, and the one word he thought is: fuck.

'Wingardium Leviosa'

The raven hair male felt himself floating instead of falling, his feet are inches below the ground, and his bending so awkward as he floats like an image. He can feel his shirt as if someone is pulling them up and it's very uncomfortable for him.

Hinata holds Kageyama on his shoulder as he flicks his wand. "There you go"

The raven-haired male looked at Hinata in surprise, eyes wide and mouth open. He wasn't able to that spell on their charm class. And they only recently learned it. But Hinata easily pulls it off, making Kageyama float.

Kageyama wonders how much the ginger hair knows about spells. He remembers the night where Hinata had cast a spell at Tsukishima too, a spell he hadn't bother to know what it does.

"H-how d'yo do that?" He asks, he stood straight. He doesn't know why he's stepping back from Hinata, when the ginger hair male is standing there, harmless and all smiles.

"Uhm, I flick my wand and said the spell?" Hinata answers unsure of.

"No, I mean that and the one time-" he almost slips. Kageyama stares at him with wide eyes as if he had just blurted his biggest discovery. Well, he hasn't but maybe the ginger was not that stupid to not realize that.

"The what?"

"Nothing!" He quickly replies, voice pitchy.

Hinata chuckled. Brushing back the stray strands on his face. "Kageyama," he said stepping forward the tall male. He kept walking forward to the raven-haired male until the taller has no place to run.

"You did something bad, didn't you?" For a split second, Kageyama saw the glint from his eyes, covering it up with a smile. Hinata's hand quickly trapped him at the wall, as he felt a wand pointing at his cheeks.

Kageyama gulped. He looks down, eyes meeting Hinata. He couldn't understand why's Hinata getting the courage to trapped someone's taller than him on the wall. Hinata is standing there with so much confidence as he stabs Kageyama's cheeks with his wand.

He can feel his sweat falling and his heart beating so loud. He doesn't know how will he able to escape this trouble he didn't know he entered. The way Hinata looked at him is so dark, he couldn't find the sweet Hinata he would always see in the hallway, at the study room, and some of their shared classes.

"I wasn't-" Kageyama wasn't able to finish his explanation as Hinata push him towards the other side making him winced in pain as he felt his shoulder collide with the wall. The loud noise that erupted made him flinched. Kageyama's eyes widen when he saw the place they were once standing, smoking.

Hinata hissed, glaring at the man standing just at the end of an isolated hallway. "Hexing someone from behind is a foul" he gritted his teeth.

The man in his black and green rob shrugged his shoulder. "Why not? I'm just helping a fellow student who's being bullied by the Great Hinata Shouyo"

"I'll kill you" Hinata deadpanned. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Kageyama heard a hissing noise of some sort, like a snake, but he can't really be sure about it. Just hearing Hinata says the word Kill in that cute face of him has sent a shiver to him.

He looks at the short boy in his Slytherin robe. He doesn't look familiar at all. Maybe he'd never seen him? Or maybe he did and he just didn't notice him. But whether he is familiar or not, right now he looks really pissed at Hinata. The taller slowly move his hand, reaching for his wand. He doesn't know much that many spells for a fight, but at least he knows 'Wingardium Leviosa', does that helps?

"You gut some nerves just because you have Tsukishima on your side" Hoshiumi grits his teeth, staring at Hinata who's a few inches smaller than him.

"Yeah? You jealous or something?" Hinata mockingly retorts back.

"I'm neither" the taller of the two spat.

"Now what do you want?" Although Hinata already has an idea, he still likes it pissing off Hoshiumi. The Slytherin has a very short temper, unlike Hinata, that's why they never got along.

"You know what is it"

Hinata shrugged his shoulders he side glance to check Kageyama behind him. "If you want that, you should have done better" he looks at the Slytherin male, a creepy smile crawling in his face as he thought of something.

"Or maybe a spell can make you finally give up? Let see, killing curse?" Hinata watch as Hoshiumi turns even redder as he glare at him.

"You!" Hoshiumi growl pointing his wand to Hinata who also quickly raise his wand and point at Hoshiumi. Their staring contest lasts for a minute when Kageyama enters the conversation.

"Why are you guys talking as if you're not first years?" Kageyama looks at them in disbelief and fear. He's not just about to be caught in the battle of a fight.

"And you do know that killing is still illegal here, right?" The two stare at him as if he's a big joke. Hoshiumi was the first to break the silence as he laughs loudly. He wiped his imaginary tears and tuck his wand back to his pocket.

"You're funny," he told Kageyama, still smiling. But it wasn't long before he turns back to Hinata with his bitter face.

"I'm going to leave for now, but we're not done" Giving Hinata one last glare he turned his back and starts walking away.

"Whatever, serpent"

Kageyama wonder if that's just normal for the two of them, or maybe it's a normal thing for wizards? Hexing is the equivalent of fist fighting in the muggle world, so maybe it's normal?

"Hey!" The taller flinched. Oh shoot, Hinata is still not done with him. He looks around the place to see if there's someone nearby. The place is empty, well it's not a good place to hang out with especially since the corridor leads towards the office of some professors.

Hinata raised his eyebrow staring at Kageyama sitting on the floor who's looking around but not on him. "Hey, look at me" he called out.

Does he wonder if that encounter with Hoshiumi has terrified him? Though Hinata thinks Kageyama doest look like that kind of person who gets just because of that. Especially if that person is the one who's been sneaking around late at night.

Hinata sigh.

He kneels down in front of Kageyama and grabs his chin to make the boy look at him.

He took his time just looking at Kageyama, adoring those blue pair of orbs of him. He wonders why Kageyama looks like the type who frowns a lot but he still looks very innocent. Like a child.

Kageyama's innocent face irritates him so much.

His grip tightens, and Kageyama grabbed his hand to pull it away but he cants even move it an inch. Hinata is smaller than him yet his grip is so strong.

The stare of Hinata has him shiver, a fear crawling in him slowly.

He's scared.

Hinata's pair of sun-like orbs aren't friendly as they normally look like, right now Kageyama reminds him of those pumpkin lanterns in Halloween, smiling maliciously at him.

"H-Hinata-s-san..."

When he succeeds in pushing Hinata's hands away, he quickly moves away from him as he breathes heavily. He quickly picked up his forgotten wand with his trembling hands and point it towards Hinata. There's no spell coming out of his mind, he can't think of any spell that will help him for whatever Hinata is planning to do to him.

"Kageyama" quick think of a spell, a spell, a spell

Hinata started walking towards him, and all Kageyama can do is wrap his arms around his body and head, closing his eyes tightly as he braces himself with what will Hinata do to him.

"Meet me later at that place. Same time"

Kageyama's eyes widen. He raised his head only to see an empty hall, he looked behind him and found Hinata turning on a corner and he disappeared.

He breathes heavily and collapses on the dusty floor.

"So he knows huh?" He mumbled. Hinata didn't say what will he do to Kageyama if he didn't come. Hinata will surely kill him, but if he did come, what will he do?

Same place, same time. Tonight.

He can't tell Kindaichi or Koganegawa and ask for help. Besides, it's his fault anyway, sneaking around someone else's business. But, it's don't mean that Hinata and Tsukishima are right, they are doing something wrong too.

He should've been careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I edited out that Jungkook name, I don't know why there's a jungkook in there its either the keyboard's fault or it's probably because I was editing a bts fiction (I usually copy-paste at least one character's name whenever I write so that I do have to write it coz I'm lazy) that time and also this so yeah  
> Updates are every Friday. (If I'm not busy)
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @itsmeotso


End file.
